Gamer Byun and Park Chanyeol
by unicorn08
Summary: [COMPLETED] Baekhyun itu gamers. Akut. Pecandu. Chanyeol juga. Chanyeol yang selalu SATU rank diatas Baekhyun dan meledeknya setiap waktu membuatnya frustasi. "Kalo kamu jadi pacarku, kamu pasti satu rank diatasku!" CHANBAEK/Fluff/Humor/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Bahasa semi bebas, _brader_.

Back-off kalau gasuka.

Muaaah.

 **GAMER BYUN AND PARK CHANYEOL**

Byun Baekhyun itu _gamer._ Parah. Akut. Candu sama semua jenis _games_. Mulai dari _console,_ PC, bahkan ia rela membeli ponsel yang memiliki RAM besar dan _specs_ yang tinggi, ponsel khusus untuk main game. PC yang ia beli juga tergolong kepunyaan menengah-keatas. PC _gaming_ Ra—r itu, _lho_. Harganya belasan juta. Kalau _console_ , jelas ia punya **StasiunMain** yang terbaru. PS4. Kayaknya Baekhyun kaya _banget_ , gitu ya?

Padahal sih, _enggak_. Byun Baekhyun itu orangnya lebih memilih _nggak_ makan daripada _nggak_ main game. Jadi dia badannya itu kurus sekali, _collarbones_ nya saja sampai menonjol. Tapi pipinya _chubby_. Masih tetap kelihatan _gembul_ gitu, deh. Keuangan Baekhyun juga biasa-biasa saja. Cukup lah untuk memenuhi keinginan lambungnya untuk mengolah sesuatu. Tapi sekalinya dia lagi _bokek_ , itu parah sekali. Bisa saja setelah membeli game _console_ yang harganya mahal tidak karuan, dia beli ayam saja tidak bisa. Alhasil lambungnya hanya mengolah _ceplok-ed eggs_ selama seminggu.

 _Gamer_ pasti tidak asing juga sama dunia persaingan. Memangnya orang bisnis saja yang bersaing? Mendapatkan rank tinggi atau mendapat _HealthPoint_ yang lebih besar dari pemain yang lain itu susah, _mamen_. Jangan berfikir bermain games itu hanya asal _tak-tok_ di keyboard atau bersenang-senang saja, ini juga pakai otak. Salah langkah satu aja, atau tidak bermain sehari saja, yang semula berada di rank 8 bisa turun jadi 103. Membuktikan _gamer_ itu rajin, 'kan?

Rajin _ngegame_.

Baekhyun ini memiliki teman, bukan teman sih. Musuh. Bukan juga sih. Apa ya, status mereka berdua itu tergantung situasi dan kondisi gitu, deh. Dia suka sekali meremehkan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun kesal sekali sama dia. Apalagi posisi ranknya selalu SATU rank diatas Baekhyun. Sama-sama _gamer._ _Ganteng_ sih, tetapi _ngeselin_. Kadang baik, kadang _judes_. Sok _judes_ lebih tepatnya.

Park _Fucking_ Chanyeol.

* * *

"Baek, kemarin kamu _offline_ selama 5 jam. _Tumben_ sekali. Sedang apa memang?"

"Ehe, ada urusan keluarga, Hun. Inginnya _sih_ aku tidak ikut dan menyelesaikan misi-ku tapi tiba-tiba saja diseret sama Ibu." jawab Baekhyun riang pada sahabatnya mulai SD itu. Sesama _gamer_ nya. Oh Sehun.

Sehun itu anaknya _bandel_. Ya, hampir sama dengan Baekhyun. Tapi, Sehun lebih _bandel_ karena dia itu sudah suka membolos, nilainya jelek, _ngegame_ terus, terkadang menjahili teman-teman kelasnya. Tapi wajahnya ganteng. Nah itu. Nilai plus-plus-nya yang susah dikalahkan. Mau bagaimana juga, kalau cowok tampan, apa saja yang dilakukan itu benar. Hayo _ngaku_ saja kalau sependapat.

"Ooh gitu. Aku ada berita mengejutkan buat kamu, _nih_."

Baekhyun yang semula bermain _rubik_ , berhenti lalu memandang Sehun penasaran. "Apa?"

"Tapi janji dulu, _deh_. Kamu tidak akan memukul aku." Sehun memasang wajah memastikan dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya didepan mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sehun. "Janji,"

Sehun menarik nafas dalam,

"Maafin aku ya, Baek—

 **Chanyeol sekarang 2 rank diatasmu.** "

* * *

 _" **PAAAARKKKKKK**_ "

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk, sedang mengerjakan tugas. Pria tinggi itu menyeringai saat melihat manusia bertubuh mungil dengan telinga memerah berjalan ke arahnya dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan. _Si kecil_.

Byun masih terus berjalan ke arahnya dengan aura yang gelap dan tatapan mata setajam silet. Saat si kecil itu berjalan seperti itu, orang-orang disekitarnya seolah mendengar _background music_ yang menyeramkan, biasanya ada di intro _Insidious_.

"PARK! PARK! PARK!"

"Hah? Ya?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kanannya.

Terdapat seorang Park. Sedang mendongak ke arahnya. Dengan wajah idiot tapi tampan-nya.

Tapi,

"BUKAN KAMU PARK BOGUM-SSI!"

"Hah?"

"HAHOHAHO! Yang kumaksud itu tiang listrik dengan rambut seperti api neraka di pojok sana!"

Bogum menolehkan kepalanya. _Oalah_. Park Chanyeol. Bogum memasang wajah datarnya ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat berapi-api. "Makanya, jangan teriak-teriak, Baekhyun. Yang memiliki nama Park _kan_ bukan dia saja. Tuh, Sandara Park juga menoleh."

Baekhyun _nyengir_ pada Sandara yang sedang memandangnya aneh.

"Kamu merusak suasana!" bentaknya pada Bogum yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar. Baekhyun marah-marah itu tidak seram. Sungguh. Apalagi badannya kecil, wajahnya imut.

Baekhyun melanjutkan berjalan kepada Park yang dimaksud. Yang sedang tersenyum remeh sambil memandang matanya. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, bermaksud mengancam. Sampailah dia. Di depan bangku manusia yang Baekhyun anggap paling _laknat_ sepanjang masa.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun _-ie?"_ tanya Chanyeol sok ramah, masih tetap memasang senyumnya yang menyebalkan. Baekhyun mendengus kasar, "Kamu tuh ya! Tidak mungkin bisa naik dalam satu hari saja! _Ngecheat_ kan?" tanya-nya kasar. Chanyeol tertawa keras. Baekhyun semakin emosi,

 _ **Anjrug. Menyebalkan sekali wajahnya.**_

"Ya itu artinya sudah jelas kalau aku itu lebih _jago_ dari kamu, Baekhyun." jawab Chanyeol santai sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala, bersandar. Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah karena kesal,

"Memang ya, maling itu tidak mau mengaku!"

"Jangan menuduh sembarangan, tidak baik."

"Tapi kamu curang!"

"Kalau aku naik 2 rank, masalahnya apa _sih_ , Byun Baekhyun? _Kan_ itu tidak membahayakan kehidupanmu juga."

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Tapi kita ini saingan, Chanyeol! Harusnya kamu itu bersaing dengan usaha dan waktu yang sama denganku!" bentak Baekhyun. Chanyeol memasang muka _ga paham_. "Maksudnya _tuh_ gimana?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Ah Chanyeeeoooolll" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menghentak-hentakkan lantai, lucu. Dikira masih berumur 3 mungkin, ya. "Sudah _dong_ buat kesalnya! Jangan naik _rank_ terus. Kasian aku" rengek Baekhyun sambil _monyong-monyong_ tidak jelas. Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas. Yang _rank_ dibawah siapa, yang tidak bisa siapa, yang kena marah siapa. "Kalau mau rank tinggi ya harus _jago_ sepertiku." jawab Chanyeol pd.

"Menyebalkan menyebalkan! Chanyeol menyebalkan! Setidaknya kalau kamu naik rank, saat aku _online_ saja. Biar memastikan kamu tidak _ngecheat_!"

"Aku memang tidak _ngecheat_."

"Lalu maksudnya naik rank disaat aku sedang _offline_ apa, hah?! Kamu _kan_ biasanya hanya _battle_ denganku!"

"Kan _surprise_ untuk kamu."

" _Asshole_."

Chanyeol diam. Baekhyun juga diam. Dari tadi lelah bicara. Teriak-teriak bikin haus juga. Chanyeol melihati Baekhyun yang masih saja memasang wajah kesalnya. Saat Chanyeol memandang mata Baekhyun, malah dibalas _mendelik_ oleh Byun.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!"

"Ingin kuberi tahu cara untuk mendapat rank diatasku?"

"Pasti _bullshit_."

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak ingin diberitahu."

Baekhyun berfikir. Ia tau kalau Chanyeol pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Bodoh lebih tepatnya. Ia tau benar bagaimana watak pria kelebihan kalsium di depannya ini. Tapi, Baekhyun penasaran. Bisa saja kali ini Chanyeol serius? Bisa saja Chanyeol memberi bocoran teknik atau _item_ yang harus dipakai agar mengalahkan banyak musuh? Bisa saja.

"Apa memangnya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kalau kamu jadi pacarku, kamu pasti satu rank diatasku."

Hari yang sungguh indah,

 _ **Chanyeol mendapat tamparan keras di pipi kirinya.**_

* * *

"Kamu ini kenapa, Baekhyun? Menggerutu terus daritadi. Tidak puas sudah memukul lenganku dan mencubit pipiku sampai bengkak?" ucap Sehun kesal. Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya berkesal hati dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak mengenakkan walaupun dalam volume yang kecil. Sehun yang berjalan disebelahnya, menemani Baekhyun pulang tentu saja merasa sangat terganggu.

"Si tiang listrik itu sungguh! Bisa-bisanya dia memintaku untuk jadi pacarnya! Dia _kan_ sudah punya! Aku ingin sekali menembakkan panah dari _crossbow_ milik Ayah ke pantatnya!"

"Jangan pantat. Dia keenakan, _dong_."

Baekhyun mendelik lalu memukul kepala Sehun dengan keras. Sehun meringis. "Apa-apaan!" teriaknya tidak terima. "Kamu ini! Masih sempat-sempatnya berpikir mesum disaat seperti ini." kesal Baekhyun sambil mendorong pundak Sehun pelan. "Baek, itu hanya game. Ada yang menang, ada yang kalah. Kalau kamu hanya marah-marah dan malah tidak berusaha, itu namanya memang kamu _gamer_ _abal_. Tidak jantan. Apabedanya sama orang _ngecheat?"_ ucap Sehun berusaha menjadi sosok yang bijak.

 _"Kok_ kamu nuduh aku _ngecheat_?!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Hanya perumpamaan, bodoh."

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Benar juga perkataan si albino ini. Tapi, benar deh. Dasarnya memang Chanyeol itu lebih _pro_ daripada Baekhyun. Cuma Baekhyun saja yang keras kepala dan malah selalu memarah-marahi Chanyeol. Kalau dipikir-pikir begini, jadi _tengsin_ sendiri Baekhyun.

"Baek, mau ku kenalkan dengan seseorang, tidak?"

"Siapa?"

"Tau _KJ88_ _kan?_ " tanya Sehun, memasang wajah serius. Baekhyun mendorong kepala Sehun pelan. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Dia _kan_ si rank satu."

"Mau ku kenalkan? Lalu kamu bisa berguru padanya." Sehun menaik-turunkan alisnya, menandakan ia memberikan penawaran yang lumayan bagus pada Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar saat mendengar tawaran Sehun. Dan tentu saja,

" **Mau!** "

* * *

Jam 7 malam.

Baekhyun duduk tepat di depan laptop mahalnya. Jari jari lentiknya mulai ia gerakkan diatas keyboard yang menyala-nyala dengan lampu hijau di samping-sampingnya.

 _ **[You got a new personal message]**_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Baru saja _online_. Sudah ada makhluk astral yang ingin mengganggunya.

 _ **FirePhoenix61 : 'ssup, 7th.**_

 _ **LightB04 : Pergi kau.**_

 _ **FirePhoenix61 : -FP61 sent you a screenshot-**_

Baekhyun menggeram kesal, " _Kampreeeet_! Dia memamerkan _backpack_ -nya." gerutunya. Chanyeol baru saja mengiriminya sebuah _capture_ -an item-item yang ia punya. Dan sialannya, banyak sekali _item_ bagus yang tentunya Baekhyun tidak punya, itu adalah _reward_ karena Chanyeol berada di peringkat 5 besar. Dia yang berada di peringkat 7 _mah_ , bisa apa. Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

 _ **LightB04 : Tidak baik menyombongkan apa yang kamu punya.**_

 _ **FirePhoenix61 : Jangan salah fokus, Baekhyun. Lihat pojok kanan bawah, baterai laptopku tinggal sedikit ;)**_

 _ **LightB04 : Kamu sangat bodoh.**_

 _ **LightB04 : Musnah saja. I hate you.**_

 _ **FirePhoenix61 : Kalau aku musnah, naanti pacarku rindu hehe**_

Chanyeol itu punya pacar. Namanya Kak Yuan. Banyak yang memanggilnya _Cece_ , karena dia keturunan Tiongkok. Anak kelas 12, cantik sih, tetapi wajahnya aneh. Seperti terlalu tua. Kalau sedang keluar dengan Chanyeol, pakaiannya seperti kekurangan kain. Baekhyun terkadang kesal sekali melihat mereka berdua tebar kemesraan di koridor sekolah. _Mampus_ saja kalau tiba-tiba masuk acara _Katakan Putus_. Baekhyun bukan cemburu! Ia hanya kesal dengan apapun yang dilakukan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

 _ **LightB04 : Baguslah. Aku akan merebut dia dari kamu.**_

 _ **FirePhoenix61 : HAHAHA. Lucu banget, Byun. Yuannie menyukai orang yang tumbuh keatas, bukan kebawah.**_

 _ **LightB04 : YUANNIE WTF?**_

 _ **LightB04 : Tidak dipanggil Yuni sekalian?**_

 _ **FirePhoenix61: Tidak mau, itu kan nama panggilanmu saat malam hari.**_

 _ **LightB04 : Maksudnya apa**_

 _ **FirePhoenix61: Waktu kamu menjadi cabai di malam hari ;)**_

Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi. Dadanya naik turun, tanda emosi sudah berada di ujung tanduknya. Kepalanya getar-getar karena menahan teriakannya, nanti kalau Baekhyun teriak, bisa-bisa ia di _sunat_ lagi sama Ibunya. Sudah badan pendek, _itu_ tidak boleh jadi lebih pendek, _kan_?

 _ **LightB04 : Aku akan membunuhmu.**_

 _ **FirePhoenix61 : Coba saja, battle?**_

Dan Baekhyun menghabiskan malamnya dengan menekan-nekan keyboard dan mousenya dengan brutal, _battle_ dengan si _5th rank._

* * *

"Kim Jongin, _KJ88_ "

"Byun Baekhyun, _LightB04"_

"Oh, _7th,_ ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis didepan pria yang kulitnya agak _gosong_ ini. Baekhyun _sih_ , mikirnya mungkin habis bermain layangan terlalu lama. Tapi wajahnya _cakep_. Jadi _boljug_ deh. Jadi si rank satu itu ternyata masih teman seangkatannya. _Malah_ tergolong teman dekatnya Sehun. Sialan sekali _kan_ dia tidak memberi tahu dari lama.

"Ada perlu apa, _Light_?"

"Aku ingin berguru padamu!"

Jongin tiba-tiba tertawa. Baekhyun mengyernyit. " _Kok_ tertawa?" tanyanya dengan bibi mengerucut. _Najis, sok imut_. "Kamu lucu, _Light_. Kenapa ingin berguru padaku?" tanya Jongin lembut. Jongin sebenarnya _emesh_ sama si mungil didepannya ini. Tidak menyangka cantik-cantik begini seorang _gamer_.

"Mau mengalahkan _5th_."

Jongin terkekeh lagi. Baekhyun curiga. Jangan-jangan dia sakit jiwa.

"Park Chanyeol?"

" _KOK_ TAHU?"

"Iya, _dong_."

"Tidak peduli, aku ingin berguru. Sekarang!"

"Tapi dia mengendus-endus lehermu." ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Baekhyun.

"Oh, _fuck my life!"_ Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya frustasi. Tanpa harus menoleh saja dia tahu siapa yang sedang _kuker_ dan mengendus-endus leher orang, Seperti anjing. Memang anjing.

"Hai."

"Pergi kau, Park. Aku sangat muak dengan kamu."

"Jangan kasar begitu, Baekhyun." ucap Jongin lembut. Baekhyun malah _mendelik_ ke arah Jongin sambil komat-kamit seram. "Kok kamu belain dia, _sihh_?" rengek Baekhyun. Jongin hanya tertawa santai. Lalu si tinggi berambut api neraka ikut tertawa dan tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Jongin,

"Yaiyalah, _sob._ Jongin _kan_ sepupuku."

Baekhyun _ngowoh_.

" _ **WHAT THE ACTUAL F-?!**_ **"**

 **TBC**

* * *

hai hai hai.

Gue kembali nih, gais. Btw, ini ff-nya 2shoot yah. Update selanjutnya tidak bisa dikalkulasi soalnya _you_ _know_ lah, sekolah kampret susah banget diajak damai dikit kalo masalah tugas :)

Eh btw pada banyak minta kelanjutan Chan and The Vocalist, ya? Tapi sori not sori, mamen. Itu ff udah fixed oneshoot. Otak gua kalo dibawa muter ke situ lagi udah gak bisa. Biasalah, minim oli :) Intinya itu akhirannya si baek selingkuh sama cy WKWKWKWKK.

Hoi btw (2) gue pengen punya lebih banyak temen nih gais. Temen gue banyak sih, tapi pengen nambah lagi. Kan prinsipnya bukan 2 temen lebih baik :)

Yang mau kenalan atau tukeran instagram, twitter, dll, PM gue aja yyyyyaaaaaaaaa.

Aishiteru-yo.

KALO MAU LANJUT, REVIEWNYA JGN LUPA SOB.

Mati aja lo kalo siders.

Astaghfirullah.

Becanda.

Kalo bisa reviewnya yaaa biar kamu senang akupun senaaaaaang!


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun kesal _banget_. Kok bisa sih, Jongin jadi sepupunya Chanyeol? Bakhyun 'kan jadi malu. Jadi terlihat deh dia mati-matian ingin mengalahkan si _dumb_ Park itu. Padahal sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan _rank_ -nya yang sekarang, hanya saja—si tinggi itu selalu mengejeknya di kesempatan apapun! Gimana gak _sebel_? Bukannya merayakan keberhasilannya menembus lima besar, malah bersombong ria dan mengejek teman—yang sebenarnya—seperjuangannya.

Setelah insiden _endus_ leher dan pengakuan persepupu-an Jongin dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi semakin berapi-api untuk menginjak Chanyeol ke lautan terdalam bumi, menghancurkannya seperti _Hela_ sewaktu di _Asgard_. Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun kan _nggak_ pintar-pintar _amat_. Jadi dia bingung, apa yang harus dilakukan.

Kalau bicara masalah pintar, Chanyeol itu pintar banget. Dia selalu juara satu dikelasnya dan selalu dipaksa ikutan Cerdas Cermat di sekolahnya. Walaupun bilangnya malas, tapi Park Chanyeol seelalu mengantarkan kelasnya, nama kelasnya: Hore Hore Hola, ke juara teratas. Terus terus, Park Chanyeol juga ganteng, tinggi, _tajir._ Dia kalau pergi ke sekolah biasanya mengendarai motor _gede_. Mantab buanget—HUS!

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kok jadi _mikirin_ Chanyeol!" ujarnya sambil memukul pelipisnya berulang-kali. Baekhyun habis mandi. Sekarang sedang duduk didepan meja rias—eh. Meja yang ada kacanya, karena Baekhyun tidak mau dibilang _centil._ _Centil_ itu cuma untuk Cece Yuan.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Akhir-akhir ini banyak hal yang menganggu pikirannya, salah satunya adalah tawaran Chanyeol,

 _"Kalau kamu jadi pacarku, kamu pasti satu rank diatasku."_

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dan menghela nafas berat. Dengan langkah yang lunglai, ia berjalan kearah ranjang dan meraih benda persegi berwarna hitam dengan layar yang menyala. Membuka aplikaksi _Instagram,_ dan _just scrolling down, catching up to my social media—_ udah kayak _beauty vlogger_ ya.

 **chanyeolpark** Hmm. Malem-malem cuddle, enak.

 _ **1,400** likes **842** comments._

 _All comments.._

 _kjong_in; Gila sih._

 _jooheon12; Waduh, Bang._

 _dokyungsoo; Enak terus ya, Chanyeol._

 _chenlekecil; Itu apa, Kak?_

 _justinbieber; Awas herpes nempel mulu._

 _12 minutes ago.  
_

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata meneliti foto yang baru saja diunggah Chanyeol itu. Fotonya, 4 paha telanjang yang saling bertautan diatas kasur yang spreinya bergambar One Piece. _Fix_ kamarnya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"PAMER SEKALI _SIH!_ SEMUA ORANG JUGA TAHU KALAU KALIAN SERING _OHOK-OHOK_ TAPI YA TIDAK PERLU DIUNGGAH!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal dengan kaki kecilnya menendang-nendang udara. Baekhyun, kok _ngegas_? Pria mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu segera melakukan sesuatu, masih di dalam aplikasi yang sama.

 **bbaekhyunnie** Konten dewasa yang diunggah sembarangan menunjukkan semakin rusaknya bangsa ini.

 _ **231** likes **76** comments._

 _All comments..._

 _ohsehun; Kok..._

 _ddeulgie; kayak nyambung sama seseorang ya._

 _zhopinky; Caption sama foto nggak nyambung_

 _bunnayeon; Iri tanda tak mampu?_

 _doyeon12; Siapa sih kak_

 _jenniekim; Jasa free tag chanyeolpark_

 _1 minutes ago._

* * *

Chanyeol tertawa lembut sembari menatap layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan foto seorang lelaki yang sedang memasang _v-pose_ dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan lucu. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengetikkan sesuatu pada kolom _comments._

 _chanyeolpark; Hmm. Iya, nanti dihapus._

 _1m_ ** _45_** _likes._

* * *

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kenapa _sih_ , dunia ini sempit sekali seperti otak Park Chanyeol? Baru saja senang, sudah mencium bau kekalahan si tiang panjat pinang itu, eh _kok_ _ya_ Jongin itu sepupunya Chanyeol. _Bikin_ pusing saja.

"Baekhyun, _mendingan_ kamu belajarnya denganku saja. Pasti kamu langsung naik rank. Serius."

"Sudah _deh_ ya, Tuan Chanyeol. Ini sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu dan kamu masih terus mengungkitnya!" jawab Baekhyun sengit sambil memandang Chanyeol malas. _Btw,_ Chanyeol sekarang sudah berganti warna rambut. Jadi hitam. _Kayak_ waktu smp dulu. Cocok deh. EH.

"Kamu jadi jarang _online_. Aku kasihan kalau rank-mu semakin turun. Seperti tinggi badanmu."

" _WHAT?"_

Chanyeol tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya. Wajahnya jadi semakin kelihatan bodoh. Ditambah sifatnya yang bertambah menyebalkan disetiap harinya. Belum lagi Chanyeol juga suka mengejek Baekhyun masalah tinggi badan, dia mengaku kalau tinggi badannya baru saja bertambah 2 cm. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin mem- _bodoamat-_ in saja, tetapi memang dasarnya Chanyeol itu suka memantik api dan Baekhyun mudah terbakar. _Dikira_ kayu. Hehe.

"Tapi kalau kamu kecil begitu, jadinya lucu juga _sih._ Mungil-mungil cantik _gimana_ gitu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol _horror_ , "Kok sekarang kamu _menelin_ aku!" bentaknya _gak_ santai.

"Siapa yang _menelin_ kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Aku tidak!"

"Lalu maksud komen instagram kemarin apa?! Terus, kamu juga mengajak berpacaran. Ih _menel_!"

Raut muka Chanyeol yang sebelumnya kaget campur serius sekarang jadi _smirky_ dan sangat menyebalkan. Baekhyun merasakan hawa-hawa tidak enak dari tatapan Chanyeol dan senyuman miring yang terpantri diwajahnya. Oh jangan lupa wajahnya yang semakin mendekat dan mendekat.

"Jadi, kamu sudah _baper_ ya sama aku?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sebelum menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya dan mengisi tenaga dengan wajah yang sangat memerah—

"MUSNAH KAMU!"

Hari yang sungguh indah,

 _ **Chanyeol mendapat tamparan keras di pipi kirinya.**_

* * *

"Baekhyuuuuun."

Baekhyun sontak menoleh kearah teman sebangkunya yang sedang menatapnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya dengan manja. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun itu aneh. Biasanya yang suka bermanja _kan_ Baekhyun, sekarang Sehun jadi suka merengek dan memeluknya tanpa sebab.

"Kamu ini kenapa _sih_ , Hun?"

Sehun tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Ini ngapain sih. Tapi Baekhyun menangkap mungkin ini adalah sesuatu yang serius, jadi ia memutar tubuhnya agar menjadi berhadapan dengan Sehun. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Mau kuberi tahu sesuatu, tapi janji untuk tetap diam dan jangan marah."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Apa ini tentang Chanyeol lagi? Aduh, aku sudah muak, Hun. Gosip yang lain saja." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meraih satu tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat sambil memejamkan mata. Aneh _tenan_.

"Aku..." ujarnya lirih. Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dan menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Aku.."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya tidak sabar menunggu lanjutan kalimat Sehun. Dia jadi _ikutan_ menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Jongin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun _ngowoh_ dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sambil terus menatap Sehun yang kini membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menekan ujung lidahnya di pipi bagian dalam. Jadi _garang_ gitu.

"UNTUK APA KAMU BERPACARAN DENGAN JONGIN—"

Dengan sigap, Sehun membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan kuat dan menahan tubuhnya yang meronta-ronta. Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri karena teman-teman sekelasnya kini menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh. Sehun _nyengir_ sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. "Kan aku sudah bilang diam!" bisiknya penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun menarik dengan kasar tangan Sehun, "Bagaimana aku bisa diam kalau sahabatku malah _homoan_ dengan sepupu musuh terbesarku!"

"Haduh, Baek. _Kan_ musuhmu itu Chanyeol, bukan Jongin."

"SAMA SAJA!"

Sehun meringis ketakutan melihat si kecil yang _ngamuk-ngamuk_ didepannya ini. Beneran, deh. Sebenarnya Sehun sama Jongin sudah terlibat _something_ bahkan sebelum insiden perkenalan Baekhyun dengan _cowok_ nya yang item manis itu. Gara-gara Sehun yang jatuh cinta sewaktu melihat Jongin ikut ekstrakulikuler Tari Tradisional dan lelaki manis itu menarikan tarian _Remo_ dari Jawa Timur.

Kan tariannya _ngangkang_ gitu. Gimana nggak menggugah syahwat.

"Baekhyuuun. Ampun dong, _bro_. Janji akan traktir kamu Hanamasa tiga kali."

"JANGAN _BRO_ in AKU—hE?!" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya setelah otaknya memproses perkataan Sehun. _Wah, kebanyakan duit dia_. Baekhyun seketika tersenyum cantik sekali dan mengulurkan tangannya,

"Yasudah, semoga kalian berdua diberkahi hidup yang bahagia, ya. Semoga kalian dijauhkan dari berbagai halang rintang yang merusak hubungan harmonis kalian" ujarnya lembut sambil mengelus-elus kedua lengan Sehun.

"Hehe, _asem_."

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis.

* * *

Hari ini, sekolah dihebohkan dengan fenomena buatan manusia yang sungguh menyayat dan menyenangkan beberapa hati. _Schooltizen_ berlarian kesana kemari sembari berteriak heboh atas kejadian yang menimpa mereka hari ini. Beberapa orang terlihat melompat penuh kebahagian, beberapa ada yang tersenyum jahil, ada yang menangis pilu.

Chanyeol putus sama Ce Yuan.

Simpang siur, katanya Chanyeol yang mutusin Cece Yuan karena kemarin malam, Chanyeol melihat pacarnya yang _bahenol_ itu sedang ikut balapan motor liar dan menaiki sepeda motor dengan 3 penumpang. Ce Yuan ditengah, di bagian depan Dek Chenle ( adek kelasnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang suka main remi ) dan di bagian belakang Jinyoung. Enak banget, depan oke belakang oke.

Chanyeol _sebel_ dan bahkan melaporkan tindak pidana tersebut ke BP. Tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol juga kasihan sama Dek Chenle, dia masih SMP tapi sudah terjangkit penyakit Ce Yuan.

Tapi pokoknya Chanyeol tidak ada ampun untuk Ce Yuan. Pokoknya p—u—t—u—s.

Sekarang Chanyeol sedang duduk di area DPR.

 _( Dibawah Pohon Rindang )_

Sembari mendengarkan lagu dari band asal Indonesia yang menurut Chanyeol legendaris banget;

 _ **ST12 – Cari Pacar Lagi**_

Chanyeol mengetukkan telapak kakinya yang terbalut sepatu dan kaos kaki sesuai irama lagu semi- _dangdut_ itu sambil memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru putus.

"SIALAAAAAN!"

Lelaki tinggi itu mengernyitkan dahi dan cepat-cepat menarik earphone yang tersemat di telinga lebarnya saat mendengar lengkingan yang sangat familiar. Ia menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan melihat pria mungil yang sedang duduk bersila di area DPR sebelah, dengan badannya yang membungkuk,

Jemari lentiknya berada diatas keyboard, tiga jari kanan berada diatas tombol W-A-D. Lagi _ngegame_ menggunakan laptop _gaming_ nya yang legendaris itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil lalu segera berjalan secara diam-diam kearah Baekhyun yang masih terlihat asik dalam dunia _game_ nya. Chanyeol sedikit mengambil langkah memutar karena ia ingin menyelinap di balik punggung Baekhyun, untuk mengecek layar PC anak itu.

 **YOU LOSE.**

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi setelah ia melihat tulisan berwarna merah darah yang memenuhi 70% dari layar laptop _si kecil_. "Kau—peringkat 11?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan refleks menoleh kebelakang, mengakibatkan wajahnya berjarak kurang dari 3cm dengan wajah Chanyeol. Pipi _gembul_ nya memerah dan dengan sigap ia menutup layar Pcnya, menatap Chanyeol _garang_.

"Mau apalagi?!"

Chanyeol mengambil duduk disebelah Baekhyun, sama-sama bersila. "Mau curhat, _dong_." ujarnya santai sambil memasukkan ponselnya pada saku celana dan menatap Baekhyun dengan serius. Baekhyun memasang wajah heran dan perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya.

Berada terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol ternyata membuat jantungnya tidak bekerja dengan benar.

"A-apa?!" sentaknya.

"Aku baru saja putus, _lho_."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Tentu saja ia mengetahuinya. Semua warga sekolah tidak pernah diam karena berakhirnya hubungan pasangan 'panas' itu, "Sudah tau, Chan."

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya, "KOK LUCU?!" pekiknya. Baekhyun semakin memasang muka _nggak ngerti._

"Panggil Chan lagi, lucuk." ujarnya dengan penuh semangat dan memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun yang kini terlihat _merah_ lagi, "N-nggak! H hn." sentak _si kecil_ sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Yasalam ini Baekhyunnie kenapa maaaak!_ Batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

Kenapa jadi _menye-menye_ sama Chanyeol. Ini salah. Ini gara-gara Sehun!

 _"Baek, kata Jongin, Chanyeol naksir kamu."_

 _Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya dan mencubit lengan Sehun dengan kuat sehingga sang empu memekik kesakitan dan cepat-cepat memukul tangan Baekhyun. "SERIUS!" Sehun menekan-kan kata-katanya. "Mana ada, sih! Chanyeol itu sudah punya pacar, Hun. Jangan mengada-ada deh."_

 _Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang justru terlihat ingin mendengar bahwa Chanyeol naksir sama dia. "Kata Jongin, Chanyeol sengaja untuk selalu balapan rank sama kamu, agar dia bisa berinteraksi sama kamu. Dia sudah naksir semenjak pertama kali melihatmu bermain turnamen LOL live di auditorium waktu itu."_

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. "Kalau naksir aku, kenapa jahat? Kenapa pacarannya sama Ce Yuan?! Sering ohok-ohok lagi."_

 _Sehun tertawa sangat keras, membuat Baekhyun lebih kesal lagi._

 _"Kata Jongin—"_

 _"Kok kata dia terus, sih?!"_

 _"Mau kuberi tahu tidak?!"_

 _"Huh." Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya,_

 _"Chanyeol pacaran sama Ce Yuan karena ia ingin bisa berteman bebas dengan kamu dulu. Chanyeol tidak pernah ohok-ohok sama Ce Yuan, katanya cuma naked cuddle. Tapi tidak pernah gol. Katanya, senjata-nya Chanyeol disimpan untuk Baekhyun."_

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi merutuki kebiasaannya yang selalu teringat akan. Sehun benar-benar!

"Kenapa?"

Seketika Baekhyun tersadar bahwa pria tinggi itu masih ada didepannya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah karena Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, _KOK JADI GANTENG BRO?_ Batinnya.

"Kamu masih ingat tawaranku, tidak?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memasang senyuman yang dulu terlihat menyebalkan, sekarang jadi terlihat uh ah. "T-tawaran apa...?"

"Kalau kamu jadi pacarku, kamu pasti satu rank diatasku. Aku kasihan melihatmu turun rank terus, sedangkan aku semakin hebat saja."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun kesal setengah mati mendengar kalimat itu tapi entah kenapa, ia menemukan dirinya menimang-nimang tawaran bodoh si _dumb_ Yeol. Tidak ada salahnya, sih. Ia bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mempermainkan Chanyeol.

 _Sehari pacaran, kalau sudah naik rank, putusin aja. HAHAHA_

Baekhyun tertawa jahil dalam hati. Hm. Cuma untuk _rank_ kok. Iya, _rank_. Tidak naksir sama Chanyeol. Hahaha. Masa naksir? Engga, lah. Hahaha. Hola hola.

"Lama sekali. Mau tidak, berpacaran denganku?"

"Mau."

* * *

Baekhyun berbaring diatas ranjang dengan pikiran yang menerawang kejadian yang terjadi tadi siang. Perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit demi sedikit tapi sambil sedikit _geter-geter_ karena separuh bagian dari dirinya tidak ingin tersenyum tapi bagaimana lagi. Setelah mengiyakan tawaran si kelebihan kalsium, lelaki itu tiba-tiba mencium Baekhyun.

 _Park Chanyeol fucking kissed Byun Baekhyun._

Sebenarnya Baekhyun mau marah, tapi _kok_ tidak keluar. Yang keluar justru semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya yang _embuls_. Sesegera mungkin ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan bantal untuk memaksa dirinya tertidur, masih terbayang dengan bisikan Park Chanyeol setelah kecupan dibibirnya,

" _Besok, kamu satu rank diatasku._ "

 **YOU WIN.**

 **YOU WIN.**

 **YOU WIN.**

 **YOU WIN.**

Baekhyun sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hari ini hari Minggu, ia telah _login_ dan masuk ke _battleround_ semenjak pagi tadi karena ingin cepat-cepat membuktikan perkataan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal,

Tetapi yang terjadi sungguh menampar hatinya yang membenci Chanyeol sampai ke daging, daritadi Baekhyun menang _terus_! Jemarinya bergerak lincah kesana kemari untuk mengalahkan musuh dan selalu berakhir dengan buah kebahagiaan.

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

 **YOU ARE NOW IN 4TH WORLDWIDE RANK.**

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Lalu,

"AKU BERHASIL!" teriaknya, sambil melompat-lompat _kegirangan_ diatas kasur. Berpesta sendiri sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, sesekali _goyang gergaji_. Tapi diselang euforia yang dirasakannya, sebuah nama terlintas dalam benak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri lalu dengan perlahan mendudukkan dirinya, meraih ponselnya sambil menguatkan hati. "Aku sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk memutuskannya. Hahaha. _Mampus_." ia memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Terlihat aneh _banget._ Mau jahat, tapi maksa. Jadinya _jelek_.

Ia membuka _lock_ ponselnya dan akan membuka aplikasi _chatting,_ mau memutuskana Chanyeol dengan keji. Tapi—

 **chanyeolpark** tagged you in a new post.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba _degdegan_.

Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya, menekan notifikasi yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Aplikasi _posting_ foto itupun terbuka.

 **chanyeolpark** Finally. I can have him in my arms. I've been craving for him since I saw him, the very first time I saw him. He was an adorable dork with beautiful eyes and a bright heart. And he will always be. We fought a lot, and that makes me understand the question in my own head—Yes, I love him. I learn to live above my ego and let myself sink in your gaze, sink in your name. Hello, 4th. I'm Park Chanyeol, let's begin a new journey.

 _ **3,543** likes **1,009** comments_

 _All comments..._

 _ohjongin; WHAT THE HELL?_

 _ohsehun; APAAN INI?_

 _soomanteach; Anakku sudah besar._

 _yuansexxy; Setelah sama aku, kamu banting setir._

 _wendyshon; KINGS ONLY._

 _mamapark; Kenalin ke mama._

 _.homo; yessss, dudes. Please share your new experience with us_

 _9 hours ago._

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia berusaha mengetik sesuatu dengan jemarinya yang bergetar dari getaran _kebaperan_.

 _ **bbaekhyunnie** I love you too, dumbo._

 _3s **500** likes._

" _ENGGAK_ JADI PUTUUUUUUUUUUS."

* * *

HAAAAAAAAI kawanqu.

Apakah ada yang rindu ama akuuuu?

Sekarang aku kembali. Kenalan yuk? DM ya.

 **thank you so much for the kind reviews and thank you for waiting.**

 **jangan sider. hargai karya orang lain.**

 **aku ayaaaang kalian.**


End file.
